Pretty Maids All In A Row
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day six hundred and fifty-four: There's just something about seeing someone you love in formal wear...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 31st cycle. Now cycle 32!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hear that little bird twitter!<strong> _Been thinking about doing this for a couple days, then this morning decided to just go for it. If you go there, find 'gleekathon' and there I'll be. There's also a video explaining everything... Yep... ;) Check it out!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Pretty Maids All in a Row"<br>Santana/Brittany, Kurt, Tina, Lauren **

Brittany hadn't left her any choice: she was coming to try on dresses with her, Tina, and Lauren. She knew things had been shaky with them, so just having this already meant a lot. But then there was always the chance that they could fall under that old charm, as so many had, left dumbfounded by fancy dress… as fancy as one could get when they were a bunch of high school girls on a budget. It was all a matter of how much they had saved up, or how much they could get daddy to open his wallet.

When they all showed up, with Kurt along with them, Santana didn't go to change, not yet. She let Tina and then Brittany go on ahead first, while she sat at Kurt's side. She had this feeling like the whole thing would turn out like some kind of cheesy chick flick, where one person waited, either bored or blushing, until the other person unveiled the outfit they had put on to try. This was hardly something she wanted to go through, especially not in front of all of them, and if it wasn't for Brittany then she would have no doubt gotten up and left, or not shown up at all. But now there she was, and so she'd stay, ready to throw back as much as everyone threw at her. It did end up a bit more quiet than she'd expected, but that wasn't a bad thing at all.

She'd seen Brittany disappear off to change, not even catching too good of a glimpse of the dress, but she thought she might have seen pink, as she heard her call out something about two options. At the same time she could hear Kurt saying something to Tina, who was also changing, about the do's and don'ts of matching with one's date. Lauren, for her part, was more quiet than Santana had ever seen her, on the other side of Kurt, just staring around at dresses. Santana wanted to pull Kurt aside, to go over his Bullywhips detail for prom, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Okay, how do I look?" she heard Brittany's voice and looked back. The reflex was to smile, because the blonde could have made anything look stunning by association, and she did look sweet, but she knew there was something better out there for her, so Santana gave her a 'so-so' shrug. Brittany saw the same reaction from the other two on the couch.

"Let's see the other one," Santana suggested.

"Right," Brittany went back to do that. Santana resettled, sitting up. She had a dress picked out already, though to be cautious she also had a back-up or two… She was ready.

"Ta-da…" Tina came to show her dress while Brittany was changing, and at the sound of the trio's cheers she gave a few dramatic poses before losing her 'cool' and bursting out laughing.

"That is perfect Cohen-Chang prom wear," Kurt complimented and she curtsied.

"Lauren, go for it," she turned to her. Lauren sighed, slowly getting up.

"Right, let's just do this," she went along, while Tina took her place on the couch.

"You'll look great!" Tina insisted. "Be nice, okay?" she whispered to Kurt and Santana. "She's nervous…"

"I would be, too. Prom dresses can be unforgiving to the plus sized…" Kurt responded.

"I heard that," Lauren called back.

"But we're going to persevere!" Kurt promised. Santana was smiling at that, and then… a fairy appeared… Brittany re-emerged, this time in a green dress and, with her hair pulled back and those striped socks… she was magical. Before she could even respond… "Much better. That's a winner," Kurt nodded.

"Santana?" she turned to look at her; hers was the opinion she needed, and Santana could see it, in hopeful eyes, hands reaching to straighten the fabric of her skirt. Santana nodded with pride.

"You're all set."

"Well, almost. I've got my hat," she indicated at her head, small, and Santana knew what she meant. "Oh, and shoes."

"Well then you're definitely good to go," Santana agreed, and Brittany cheered.

"Okay, now you," she moved to pull Santana's hands and get her to stand before plopping down at Kurt's side.

The next little while turned into a Lauren-Santana dress match, as they paraded in a number of options each. Santana would come out already with a listing of what she disliked about the dress she'd just put on, while Lauren would only come and go with a rising level of disdain for whatever she had on. For Lauren, Tina and Kurt would seem to be assessing, like trial and error was helping them build a profile that would lead to a solution. With the two former Cheerios though, it was all in Brittany's face for Santana to know how each dress measured up… a frown, a tilt… She still looked like she could have jumped on Santana at any time, but it was still not what she was looking for. The thing was she already knew which one she liked best, and she was keeping it for last… Finally she got to it, a red number that would absolutely be her…

And when she came out with it, Brittany was beaming, like it was too much and she just admired her, hands almost grasped together. Santana was all smiles… Prom would bring her that crown, she was confident on that, but no matter what happened she knew she'd remember this moment, where she felt happy, and beautiful, and loved, all because of her…

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>******always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******


End file.
